Galactic History
The following timeline indicates the series of events that have occurred placing the Strands of Fate universe in a separate timeline from that of traditional cannon. The following are the major events in the story thus far. The galactic times listed here divide the traditional year into twelfths, matching that of a traditional "Earth" year. Strands of Fate Era 186 ABY * 11/186 - Current Date * 08/186 - The Twilight Accords ** Darth Renatus and the Triumviri sign a cease-fire agreement on the Jedi Homeworld of Tython following the appearance of Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart; the sudden appearance of the Jedi order and the Jedi Master prevents the assassination of the Triumviri and secures the peace agreement. 185 ABY * 10/185 - Fall of the Empire ** Attacks on Kamino and Bastion result in the fall of the Imperial Remnant, having no choice but to bow to the might of an unknown organization those still loyal to the Empire form the Remnant once more and organize pocket resistance. * 10/185 - Darkness Rising ** Following their aggressive capture of Bastion, Darth Renatus announces the formation of the New Sith Empire, claiming each conquered planet as their sovereign territory. Open War begins with the forces of the Galaxy. * 10/185 - Stepping from the Shadows ** Knowing their inevitable fate the Chief of State for the Republic is forced to fight a losing battle or saving his people with the devil he knows. Offering the Republic and the Senate to the Triumviri, the Chief of State askes for status as a protectorate amongst the Triumvirate. Knowing there were no other options, the Triumviri accepted, annexing the New Republic and declaring the Senate as councillors to the Triumviri for their respective planets. The Triumvirate becomes the only remaining Superpower against the New Sith Empire. 184 ABY * 02/184 - Attack of Coruscant ** Terrorist Attack and Orbital Defence of Coruscant, mysterious entity attacks Coruscant provoking member states of the Triumvirate organization to secede from the Senate. Orbital defence was coordinated by fleets from the Trade Federation, Triumvirate and New Republic. * 02/184 - The Triumvirate as a Governmental Body ** The attack on Coruscant provoked a movement of non-confidence in the Republic by many member states of the Triumvirate, forcing the hand of the Triumviri to issue Articles of Secession to the Republic and declare their official status as a Governmental body in the Galaxy. * 02/184 - Flight of the Jedi ** Following the Terrorist bombardment of Coruscant and the destruction of portions of the Temple, Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart ordered the Jedi Order to leave Coruscant for a new temple on the planet Umbra. The Jedi Order maintains their alliance with the New Republic and begins an alliance with the Triumvirate due to Umbra being within Triumvirate territory. 179 ABY * Unknown The Corellian Crisis ** The first event of the Saga of Dreams conflict; it was during this conflict that Sith Lord Demitri Maximov changed the course of history and the galaxy as we know it forever. * Unknown The First Battle of Dathomir ** Trying to seek the assistance of the Jedi Order, Maximov's brutal "Dead Cell" assists the numerous members of the Jedi Order under the lead of Master Niomi Sykes to safety as the Witches of Dathomir pledge their loyalty to the Shadow Emperor Dromemigil who has arisen on the planet and used a series of bizzare Sith Alchemy to create superpowered soldiers at his command as well as change the face of Dathomir as we know it. * Unknown The Seige of Coronet ** One of the largest battles of the Saga of Dreams conflict; it was during this time that Jedi Knights Higomi An'yagomi and Samual L'eonheart defined themselves resulting in the defeat of several of the Dromemigil's top generals with the assistance of Eldoc Quasat and Niomi Sykes along with a few other notable names. * Unknown Shadows of Naboo ** With his incredible might, Dromemigil spawns a plague and begins an open seige on the planet of Naboo. The seige was lifted with the help of General Chainrage, Higomi An'yagomi and the mysterious Darkchild. This battle saw the death of General Chainrage at the hands of Dromemigil's highest general Wylad. 165 ABY * Unknown - The Third Jedi Purge ** Sith Lord Prophecy achieved his ultimate goal of rising Force Wraiths to hunt the Jedi Order, spawning the Third Jedi Purge as the Order consisted mainly of Younglings and Padawans. The Jedi became resourceful to keep their Future alive. * Unknown - Fall of Talasea ** With rapid evacuation of the planet via the Star Destroyer Quel Fara and the Chu'Unthor, the Jedi quickly found themselves under seige by Prophecy's Wraiths. Many Jedi lost their lives that day including Jedi Master Nita Sykes. * Unknown - Fall of Ossus ** With the fall of Talasea the Jedi fell back to Ossus in an effort to regroup while the younger Jedi remained nomadic aboard the Quel Fara and Chu'Unthor; the effort didn't last long before Sith Lord Demitri Maximov and his Dead Cell assault team overtook the temple. The Jedi became nomadic as of this event. * Unknown - Betrayal of the Quel Fara ** A Jedi Padawan known as Gallonar falls to the Dark Side, handing control of the Jedi Star Destroyer Quel Fara over to the Sith; luckily this event had been foreseen by the Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight Jaster Chryss and the vessel had been evacuated of all Jedi Learners. Angered by this failure, the Sith left the vessel dorment and venting atmosphere in Deep Space. 164 ABY * Unknown - Formation of the Triumvirate ** Although very briefly recorded, it is known that in this year the Triumvirate was formed by the parents of the L'eonheart Twins. 159 ABY * Unknown - Birth of the L'eonheart Twins, Higomi and Samual ** Another rather insignificant date in the Galaxy, this year marked the birth of the L'eonheart twins Higomi and Samual; these two have become some of the most powerful and influencial beings in the galaxy. 125 ABY * Unknown - Beginning of Recorded Strands of Fate Era (MSN Groups) ** It was on this lazy day that a group of people stood in the beautiful lake country of Naboo and spoke the first recorded information in the Era. 95 ABY * Unknown - Birth of Niomi and Nita Sykes ** Insignificant to some, this year marked the birth of Niomi and Nita Sykes; some of the most powerful and influencial Jedi in the Galaxy. 26 ABY * Unknown - Battle of Duro ** This date is the recorded balance point in the Vuuzhan Vong War with the Galaxy, it was during this battle that the Yuuzhan Vong recieved a crippling defeat marking their inevitable exile from our Galaxy. 25 ABY * Unknown - Yuuzhan Vong Incursion ** The beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, on this date the Yuuzhan Vong entered the Galaxy at Vector Prime and began their invasion of the Galaxy. Category:History